Airbag apparatus for a motor vehicle is well known which has a gas generator and an airbag. In the event of a vehicle collision, the gas generator is activated to inflate the airbag, thereby protecting an occupant or a pedestrian. Many of gas generators employed in such airbag apparatuses are of a type that at least a part of spewed gas is generated by reaction of a gas generant.